


Second Chances

by dapper_teacup



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU of an AU, Assassin's Creed Kink Meme, Crack Pairing, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio survives the battle with the Mad King and Washington discovers that he's strangely glad to hear the news.</p>
<p>Filled for a prompt on the Assassin's Creed Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt and I just had to fill it! Obviously it differs from what happens in the DLC anf there will be spoilers. Apologies for the short chapter. The rest will be longer.

New York 1784

“Your Highness.” A voice said hesitantly.

King George, bent over a map of the United States, looked up. “Yes?”

“Sire, there’s been an unexpected development.”

Washington’s face turned into a scowl and straightened. “What is it?”

“The Indian woman that tried to take It…”

“Out with it!”

“She’s alive.”

The Mad King froze. What the soldier had said could not be a joke since it was now common knowledge that Washington detested things that were a waste of his time. That aside, his anger was mild considering what he had just heard.

“Where was she seen?”

“On the outskirts of the city.”

“I’m assuming she got away.”

The soldier gulped. “Yes.”

“I want an increase of patrol for that area.”

The soldier relaxed and bowed. “Yes, my King.” He quickly left.

Washington walked over to a window overlooking the northern section of the city. That woman had to be captured and made a public display. No doubt word was already spreading that she had survived being subjected to his power. It would start giving people ideas. How did she survive? He was certain she died on the spot. She was more trouble than the damn British.

He looked down at the scepter. It was a safe assumption that she would try to steal it again, only go about it differently. He had underestimated her before and he was not about to make the same mistake. The fact that she had already come so close was unsettling to say the least. The King’s personal guard being outwitted by a savage of all things! It was one thing after another.

His newest problem was the loss of General Arnold. The gradual removal of the savages had suffered a setback, not to mention the fact that he was now being bombarded by men eager to fill in the position. He honestly didn’t count on losing one of his best generals, but thankfully he had others to rely on. It seemed the obvious choice that General Greene should take over even though he was saving the man for a later stage of the plan. Washington had left the Indians alone, but that woman’s audacity had provided him with the perfect opportunity to start his plan sooner.

He walked back to the table and stared at the map. The expanse of land to the west had been a dream of his since he had become a surveyor in his youth. It was the future of the nation, in more ways than one. The land was rich in materials which would help in the upcoming war. 

Most of the country was horrified when he declared himself king. It was better this way. The nation was still young and the process of solidifying itself was going to slow. Annoyances like that Indian woman had to be dealt with quickly. Perhaps he should enlist Indians in his army. Though he hated to admit it, they were a hardy people and had been a terror for both sides during the Revolution. His soldiers would find the idea outrageous and would require a further thinning of the ranks. Yet, the addition of Indians would appease those that felt the Indians fate was too harsh.

For now, he was willing to let the people air their grievances. But, everyone sooner or later needed to decide to join… or die.


End file.
